


Surrender

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Bondage, Crack Fic, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Loki used his new knowledge for good use.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Bondage - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 20th Oct 👻

It was an early Friday night, but Loki was game for more than just cuddling with his pet tonight. Although both he and Darcy had explored some fun things in the bedroom, tonight, Loki felt the need to pay extra attention to one specific thing. Darcy’s luscious breast.

Of course, Loki wasn’t only about appearance when in a quest to found a perfect match for his somewhat unusual personality. But when he thought he and Darcy might sync in the same odd frequency, an extra luscious body was definitely a bonus for him. He’s a hot-blooded man, after all. 

Loki already had Darcy sat on her knees on top of his bed. Tonight, he didn’t use the leather strap to bound Darcy. Tonight Loki used a rope and rope only. Loki came across it accidentally, and being the scholar that he is, he immediately took an interest and easily mastered it.

The springier and lighter rope knots well, he thought. He asked Darcy to take off all her dress except her lace panty, and after that, he executed his plan. He performed the crotch rope quickly. Took good care on how to do it safely for her and the result was something that he’s proud of. It was fascinating to look at Darcy’s face when he wrapped the rope to her clothed core and attached it at the rear. 

He continued his masterpiece by splitting the rope and wrapped it around Darcy’s torso and shoulders. Emphasize her heavy breast. He linked the rope so when Darcy’s upper body moved, it triggered an extra movement of the rope on her clothed core. 

It's been quite some time since the rope work was done. Loki added flower nipple clamps that were attached by a chain. He enjoyed the teasing he can provide to heighten her frustration. With a light touch, Loki caressed the soft flesh of each Darcy’s sensitive breasts with his long fingers. 

Loki pulled the nipple clamps off of Darcy. Her nipples were hard, it was pale rosy-pink color before, but now it was darker, angrier red because of the clamps. Her back arched as she let out a low moan when his fingers suddenly shifted to her nipples instead. Heavy breasts ache in need of more attention. Darcy wanted more than a shadowy light touch. But she can’t do anything as her wrist was bound behind her back, and when she moved it, the rope rubbed her already wet core. 

Darcy’s body shivered as Loki suddenly cupped her breast and massage it slowly. He withdrew and used both his forefingers to circle her areola. It ended up with a loud  _ please _ and a moan as Loki suddenly squeezed her hard nipples. Made Darcy even more aroused. 

Darcy’s head tilted back as Loki kissed his way from her neck to her breast. She gasped when Loki’s tongue replaced his fingers. Her hands behind her back unconsciously tugged at the rope, made the strain of the rope grazed right on her clit. 

Loki's tongue busy circled both nipples equally, disregarding Darcy’s effort for more attention. He continued his worship on Darcy’s breast. He enjoyed every moment of it. He couldn’t wait to see her cum while he played with her breast and her breast only for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.


End file.
